A Green Lion and Green Rings
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: Well, apparently everything could go wrong. This is the story of a commander in the rebellion against the Galra empire gets chosen to become one of Earth's green lanterns. But she is only 14. Yes, you may think. "Who in their right mind would let a 14-year-old fight in a space war?" Well, war calls for desperate time. Can the team trust this new member? They might have to.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongA Green Lion and Green Rings, What Could Go Wrong?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well, apparently everything could go wrong. This is the story of a commander in the rebellion against the Galra empire gets chosen to become one of Earth's green lanterns. But she is only 14. Yes, you may think. How in their right mind would let a 14-year-old fight in a space war? Well, war calls for desperate time. Can the team trust this new member? They might have to./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hi, my name is Luna, and I might be the happiest person in the world right now. I have been caught in the middle of the battle between the Galra empire and basically every other living thing in their way since I could remember. And now it was finally over, Zarkon was dead. I turned around and saw Matt dancing and laughing. We weren't part of the main battle between Voltron and the command ship. We had our forces stretched thin cutting off the fleets to make sure the main ship couldn't call for backup. Our flight squadron didn't have any casualties. Matt placed his arm on my shoulder. He was like my big brother. "So, I can't believe that we actually won." I couldn't either. "Yeah, but we aren't in the clear yet. We shall be-" I was cut off. "Forget about that stuff for like day and celebrate. We deserve a breather." I hugged him and gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek. "I guess you're right, now you will have time to look for your friend Shiro." I elongated friend because let's face it, he had the biggest most stereotypical crush on him. "Oh shut up, I'm really just looking forward to going back to earth. I miss it." I was born on earth but I don't remember it very well, but Matt has been helping me with that. I love hearing his stories. "Maybe you can take me there one day, I can only imagine what it looks like." And with that, we were stepped up in the wave of celebrating locales on the planet we were on. Someone much of told them the good new. Zarkon has been defeated. The Watch Tower August 21, 2016 18:37 est Hal guest got the news that a new lantern was about to be chosen. And even better, he got to train them. He had never trained a lantern before, but after seeing the other leaguers having trouble with teenagers, he was just glad that lanterns are adults. He was searching everywhere for Batman, when ever we go off world we have to tell him. If we don't, we get in a lot of trouble. I finally found him in on of the side rooms the computer with the easiest access to the mission logs is. "Hey Bats, I'm going to be off the world for a while." He didn't show any movement. I got to admit, the bat was scary, very scary. "Ok, don't die." Those were his motivational words he gave basically every member of the league when he gets told they are going on a mission. I walked out of the room and headed to the hangar bay, I wasn't going to take a ship there, it was just the safest way to get out into space from the watch tower. I was really excited to train this newbie, and I guess people could tell I was a little happier than usual. I saw a red blur running towards me. Barry. "Dude what's up, you look like a happy little lime." Out of all the leagues, Barry and I were the closest. "Nothing, I got a mission I'm just really excited about." I kind of wanted to call him a Dorito, we make fun of people based on their costume color. "Please do tell," "I'm going to Oa to train a newbie." "Ah yes, training a new kid, that isn't exactly fun, too much teenage sass." "But I won't have sass, Lanterns are not teens, their audits." "I have a feeling that you are wrong. Let's take a bet, 10 bucks to you if they're older than 18, 10 to me if they're younger." Flash never really knew what he was talking about if it didn't involve science. "Sure, why not, I could use a little more cash." And with that, I walked into the hangar bay. Luna This was the first time in awhile that I truly felt happy. The weight of so many worlds was lifted from my shoulders. And I could stand up properly the locals of the planet were dancing and Celebrating. 10,140 years of living in fear, they all had a right to celebrate. A group of people brought out some instruments and now the whole village was singing. One of the natives told me that it was an old song that they used to sing after a victory and that they hadn't sung it in years. All of a sudden there was a huge bump. The Soldiers grabbed their weapons and Civilians ran into the nearest building. I drew my pistols, and I felt Matt behind me. Then there was a green light, some thought that it was a lion of Voltron. Sadly it was something much different, and it was heading straight towards us. The green light became blinding and most looked down, when I finally looked up I saw the source of the light. I ring. A simple band and circled top, the top had some design engraved into it. I reached up and grabbed it, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, it just felt right. The ring started glowing again, and then I was in cased in a green sphere. I pounded the out lined casing trying to get out, Matt was doing the same on the other side. The ball started moving up, I aimed my pistol to the lining and shot off a couple rounds, but by then I was already in the atmosphere. /span/span/span/p 


	2. Why!

Chapter 2- Why!

Sorry, I didn't Post on time, I thought there was Wifi at the pool. I had to sit through a Water Polo Tournament.

I also thought that I would tell you what ships I know for sure will be part of this story in the future. Klance(VLD) Matt/Shiro(Whatever that ship name is, there are too many) BluePulse(YJ) I'm sorry that there will be no HalBerry, I personally ship them, but the whole thing with Bart kind of screws that up big time, but they are still really close friends. And that's all for now, I will update you as that goes on.

Keith- Just get to the story already.

Flash- I mean hurry it up all you people are snails.

Keith- Who in Quiznek are you?!

Flash- Oh, sorry you haven't met me yet, well, better go back in time to fix that, see you in a few chapters.

Me(Grabbing Barry by the suite)- Barry whatever the hell your middle name is Allen, under no circumstances will you go back in time. These kids just got used to the Idea of inter-dimensional travel. No need to confuse them more.

Keith-Shiro! Help!/Flash- Hal! Help!

Chapter 2- WHY!

Luna

I was still trapped in the bubble, I wasn't quite sure how much time had gone by. But none of the constellations that I was seeing were familiar to me in any way. I turned the ring around in my hand and studied the engraved markings on it. I hadn't seen anything like it before, and, well I guess I hadn't seen anything like Voltron before a few cycles ago. Exited the system that we were currently in and entered a new one. But this system was strange. Even for space. At least the amount of space that I have seen. The only planet that I could see in it was huge and green. The more I think about it, it kind of looks likes the planet was actually wearing a ring like the one I had. It must've taken a lot of cleaners to clean it. Well sarcasm aside, I was kind of mentality kicking everything in my little head space. We finally cut the head off the Galra Empire and all we had to do was clean up the rest of it. Then the Empire would crumble. Bada Bing, Bada Boom. 'Sorry, Matt kind of started rubbing off on me'.

But now I had to deal with this whole new problem. A little ring.

While I was Stuck in thought the double entered the Gravity field of the planet. This planet was weird, the architecture looked a lot Olkaria design with the straight lines and 90-degree angles. but everything was either black or an off shade of green.

I tried to mentally point out advantage points and places that were most likely hangers. I wasn't sure if I was encased in a friendly green ball or a mean green ball. The Sphere started to descend into a dome which conveniently started to open. Once it entered the dome the double popped dropping my about 10 ft in the air. I tried my best to land on my feet, and I did at first until I then toppled over onto my butt. What a nice day I was having.

I heard a snicker coming from behind me. It was a man, about early 30's, and looked like an older version of Matt. Except for short hair. I just gave him one of my famous glares. Basically, if you had ever been held prisoner by the empire for a certain amount devolved it. And after 3 years. I had gotten a really good one. At this, the man leaned back a little bit. I got up steadily, ready to grab the dagger on my back under my jacket.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" I wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries. I just fought in a 2-day battle, got kidnapped by a glowing sphere and then dropped on my ass. I really didn't care.

"I guess this one has no respect, earthlings." I hadn't noticed it before, but there were little blue men floating on a ledge of some sorts. Great.

"I'm not an Earthling." That wasn't completely true, I looked human. But I was half Galra. And I had only lived on earth for five years before the Empire found me and thought that I would make a good test subject.

"The Majority of your blood seems to be human, there for youk are an earthling."

"How in Seven Hells did you get my blood, and again I ask, WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Maybe I shouldn't have yelled, but I was ticked off.

"Young Lady, do you know how you are addressing?"

"No, and Frankly I DON'T CARE. I just got done with a really long battle when your little green double thing took me here. And now you are making comments on my lack of respect. Well, honey, I grew up in an army, so unless I know your rank you are not getting any of my respect." The guy behind me started to laugh behind me. Finally, another Blue started talking.

"Dear, we are sorry if we caused you any distress. we are the Guardians of the Universe. And we are in controlled Green Lantern Corp. Which you are apart of now." I looked down at the little ring in my hand.

"Mama, whats a Green Lantern." She showed me some respect, so I figured it was fair to show her some as well if only her.

This time the person that talked was the man behind that spoke. "You mean you have never heard of the Lantern Corps?"

"I haven't, could you explain to me what it is," I held up the ring in my hand, "and what this is."

Sorry the chapter was short and late, more on the way though. And sorry for the curse words, I have a sailors mouth in sound waves and screens

Till next time, your friendly neighborhood writer


	3. Young

Chapter 3

 **Sorry about a lot of curse words in the last chapter. And there might be a lot more in this chapter. A number of words the rating talk about a still kind of confuse me. So, yeah. Let's get started**

 **Oh, wait, one last thing. This isn't a crossover with GL: TAS but it will be talking a little bit about founder space in the general concept of it. Ok, now we can get started.**

Young

Right now I couldn't tell if I wanted the punch someone or, well, no I just really wanted to punch everyone. I just learned about how the so-called 'Guardians of the Universe' stood ideally by with power that could have stopped the Galra Empire decades ago.

"Why didn't you help out during the Galra war!" I could tell that the other green lanterns in the room were very confused.

"That section of the universe that the Galra invaded was not in Guardian space." What the hell.

"You guys are the so-called 'Guardians of the Universe' I would think that meant the universe. Not a handful of sectors!"

"Young lady, you have shown little to no respect all day even after we told you what we were. We have half a mind to take that ring back and return you back to the God-forsaken planet we picked you off of."

"Please do. And the reason you I hadn't been showing to respect is that after you told me what you are and the power you have you have, and you still let incidents be slaughter across the universe for thousands of years. Respect comes from actions. So how could I respect someone that didn't take any to help people." I grabbed the ring and threw it at the blue guy in the middle. Not out of rage, but because I knew that I wouldn't, couldn't do what they did.

Before I could turn around and find a way out of the dome thing. The ring started to glow green and flew back to me. But this time instead of going to my hand, it went straight to my left middle finger. My body started to glow and when I the light started to dull down I was in black tights, tank top, and boots. All with green trim. I also had gloves and a black band around my left arm with a bright green symbol on it. The only thought going through my head was

Quickneck.

I tried to pull the clothes off but it was like there an attachment of my skin.

The guy with brown hair behind me finally spoke up. "How did that happen, she should have to accept the ring not just have it thrust upon her with no choice?!" I fully agreed with this man.

"Throwing away power because you don't agree with what it stands for takes more willpower than keeping it. The ring is now hers, whether if she wants it or not."

"So what now?"

TimeSkip

"That's all you got puzzlers, the kid is beating you!"

Today in training we were running till we dropped, and when I mean drop. I mean almost passed out on the ground crying. Not my most favorite drill. But I didn't really have a choice. I had been in lantern school for about a month. And what I figured out very quickly. I was about 4 years younger than anyone else, even though I have more experience I still get called a kid.

We had been running for a 5 Varga and 9 out of 12 people have already dropped and I think most of the others were only still going because they didn't want to be beaten by a 14-year-old girl.

TimeSkip

After training, I went back to my room to take a long shower. I depowered my ring to get my uniform up then took my civvies off and stepped into the hot shower. I sat down and let the water pour over me. Cold showers were something I didn't miss from my normal life. After about five minutes I dried off and put a fresh pair of clothes back on. I powered up my ring and sat down on my bed and slowly fell to sleep.

I was woken up by a knock on my door. I thought if I really wanted to answer the door.

"Luna, open up! It's meeeee, Hal. The only person that you don't want to punch on this planet." I couldn't help but laugh. In the month that I had been here, Hal was the only Lantern besides Kilowog that talked to me. I slowly to my feet and opened the door up and looked at the man standing in the door frame.

"What do you want Earth?"

"First of all, why do you call me the earth. And Secondly, the Kilowog and I want to talk to you about training."

"I call you the earth as a joke, and why do you want to talk about my training?"

"Just come on, trust me, it will be fun." I stepped out of my room and matched speed with Hal while we flew to gods know where.

TimeSkip

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Come on, it will be fun, you are literally running circles around the other Cadets in your class. We have already bumped you up 3 training levels so your current class would be graduating in a couple weeks anyway. Besides, they are really fun kids, and you would get out of the rest of you classes." Hal had just told me the Guardians agreed to let be graduate early as long as a joined a young group of heroes on earth."

"And you think being part of a team would be a good idea?"

"Yesss, you talk about how much you miss your crew. This is basically an Earth crew."

"I have literally no idea of how things work on earth. Literally at all!" This was an insane idea.

"But you could learn, and they are really cool kids that I think you would like. The group was made my three kids rebelling from adults, little miss Rebellion commander." I am really starting to regret telling Hal that part of my past. "I thought you would like it." I gave him a death glare and hoped that he would pick up. And of course, he didn't. "Please, for me?" Whatever!

"Fine! When do we leave."

So I'm sure what season I want to put this in yet, but I have a plot for both. So if you could please comment on what season you want that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you

Champion of Nyx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting in a long time, I don't really have an excuse, sorry. So this is going to be set in season 2. And 'when** the **is in these things' its telepathy "this is normal people talking"**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Will.**

September 28, 2016

Our Solar System.

What Matt and Sam told me about earth was nothing like it was. The solar system as a whole was a lot smaller than I originally thought that t would be. It only had 8 planets in it. Though in Matt's eyes the dwarf planet called Pluto was a 'real' planet. I and Hal just passed Saturn, he was explaining everyone's powers and abilities on the team.

"And then there's this new kid, his code name is Blue Beetle. He has an alien scarab attached to his spin that gives him armor. Actually, you might like him." And with that, he went back to explaining all of my new teammate that he hadn't mentioned earlier. Though I was only partially paying attention. I know that I probably should have been, but I was just so excited to see the earth. I don't remember much before the galra took me. I was only 5.

"So, I've heard that your planet has something called 'high school' and I also hear that it is evil. Do I have to go to it?" with that Hal broke out in laughter. "What?!" I stopped flying to get his attention, and he stopped to laugh some more.

"You by far are the best lantern that I have met by yet." I didn't know how I should take that, and oversee Hal could see it on my face. "That's a compliment. And I'm not sure if you will go to high school or not. I guess we should just see how you fit in with earth life first." We were silent for the rest of the flight.

The Cave

September 31

Blue Beetle

'Team repair to the mission room' I heard Megan's voice in my mind. I cringed a little,

I want really used to having voices in my mind.

"You'll get used to it." I looked over at beast-boy who was sitting on the other side of the couch. He got up and turned to face me. He exited his hand out. I took it and he helped pull me up. "Besides, if you don't, you can always just act like you have." With that, we started walking towards the mission room. After the rest of the team filed in the older members finally started to tell us what was going on.

"We're getting a new member." With perfect timeline almost like it was scripted. (Because, at this point in my life, why not.) the whirling of a Zeta tube activating entered the room, all of the team turned thirds the sound.

"Authorize A-07 Green Lantern, Authorize B-16 Young Lantern."

September 31

Watchtower

We had entered earth's gravity when Hal turned right. I paused and stopped flying. "Universe to Hal, Earths that way." I pointed to the very obvious planet in front of us.

"I have to do something first." I gave him a very impatience look. "It will only take a few minutes." I sighed and flew after him. And suddenly an orbiting facility came into view. It looked like it was built on the side of an asteroid.

"Oh, that's where we're going." He let a little laugh escape his mouth.

"Yeah, it's almost like you had never seen one before," I smirked, I had lived on one for most of my life. But he didn't know that.

"Yeah, it's not like I hadn't lived on one before." He stopped flying, I just flew past him. We made it to the satellite, and he drifted towards a small airlock door. He typed a code into the door and it opened up to a little air chamber. When the both of us enters the door behind us closed and the one in front of us opened. I hesitated for a little bit. Than I fowled Hal out of the door. I didn't know what to expect.

"You owe me ten bucks green." I turned to see a red-clad man it's a yellow zig-zag symbol on his chest. I looked at him ever confused until Hal finally sponge up.

"Barry this is Luna," I just stood there for a moment I waved a little. "Come on, I can never shut you up, say something so he forgets I owe him money." I snickered a little at that. I turned to face Hal.

"You made your bed, now go lay in it." The red man, Barry laughed.

"What did I tell you, teenage sass," he held a hand out for me, I reached and shook it. "Nice to meet you Lune. I heard that you are joining the team, you'll fit right in." He gave me a reassuring smile. Thought I want t sure if-if was for me, or for Hal.

I was introduced to a couple of lagers and Hal did whatever business he had to do. When that was finally all over he brought me to something called a zeta tube. He explained it as a teleported, but the design of it seemed a lot like a wormhole. Hal scanned my face.

"You ready?" I nodded. He walked into the tube. I paused for a second. What the hell. I walked thru.

The Cave

"Authorize A-07 Green Lantern, Authorize B-16 Young Lantern." Green Lantern, the one with the brown hair, and a young girl walked thru. Her uniform looks a lot different than the other green lantern outfits that I have seen. Black leggings, tank top and boots all with a bright green trim. She didn't wear a mask, so you could see her vibrant violet eyes, she had jet black hair pulled back into a braid of some sorts.

"Team, this is Young Lantern," the older lantern introduced her. She waved a little bit.

"Hi, my name is Nightwing, this is Miss Martian, Superboy…" he continued listing off names. "And that's Blue Beetle." I gave a little wave to match hers. There was something off about that girl, her postures reminded me of soldiers, but not in a formal way. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"So are you human, or, well…" Beast boy asked, which promptly got him elbowed by Robin.

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, but I wasn't raised here." The room exploded into a lot of voices asking questions. Lantern looked like she wanted to sink into her clothes.

"Do you want a tour of the Cave?" I looked at her as I asked the question. She looked so relieved.

"Sounds fun."

 **Sory if this chapter was a little confusing with time jumps. I noticed that the chapter titals make no sence, but their ment to form a phrase that I think will really go with the chartector. For any questions on that, feel free to ask.**

 **Peace out, Nyx.**


End file.
